


The Sole Solitude of Bully Claude

by Scorpiusdare



Series: The Curious Case of Nerdy Sebastian [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ideas, Bad Parenting, Black Butler - Freeform, Bottom Sebastian, Child Abuse, Claude is stressed, Claude needs help, Depression, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Gang, Gang Mentality, Gang Wars, Gangs, Gen, Give them time, Hannah is a dick, High School, I'm Sorry, I've been working on this for 2 years, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lord save my soul, Lots of Angst, M/M, PTSD, Please read, Sebastian is a nerd, Self Harm, Slow Burn, Stress, THIS FIC IS WILD, The Curious Case of Nerdy Sebastian, Things Get Worse, Top Claude, Violence, alois is a brat, claude is a bad boy, domestic abuse, everyone is stressed, family claude, high school sucks, its great, poor claude, self hatred, shit homelife, this is history, trust me they're like 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpiusdare/pseuds/Scorpiusdare
Summary: Claude Faustus leads a life as the older brother to Alois, and struggles to find himself in an abusive household and ends up finding solitude and acceptance in a gang.The history of the notorious bully from the infamous Nerdy Sebby fanfiction.Based on the original Curious Case of Nerdy Sebastian.The original creator disappeared and it was continued by Olivia on Wattpad. Olivia has disappeared now, and it has been passed on to me to continue and hopefully finish the story of them both.





	1. Sarcasm

**Author's Note:**

> You've got me shaking  
> from the way you're talking  
> My heart is breaking  
> But there's no use crying
> 
> \- Get Scared

It was a Monday after Thanksgiving break and Caude Faustus was standing at the oven, making pancakes for his little brother, Alois, before school. He was already dressed, his wardrobe simple but sharp. Black tee-shirt, black jacket, black jeans, black boots; he had a piercing in his left ear, but that was all the jewelry he had. Earbuds turned up to full volume blasted into his ears, his head occasionally banging in time with the bass drum. 

'Don't mind us we're just spilling our guts  
if this is love  
I don't want to be loved  
you pollute the room with your filthy tongue,  
watch me choke it down so I can th-'

"Hey Claude, do you think Mom can come to my play? I'm playing the prince y'know. The main character? I'm really important, so you think Mom would be so proud of me she'll come?" 

Claude pulled out his black earbud, pausing the song as he turned to look at his little brother. Flipping the pancake expertly, he plopped it on a plate with a dozen others and carried it over to the blonde. 

"Maybe. It depends on her schedule, but I'll talk to her okay? In fact I'll do it now. She should be in her office still. Eat your breakfast, first day of the school play is always taxing." Ruffling Alois's hair, he left the kitchen and walked all the way down the lamanated hallway, turned the corner, and knocked stiffly on the oak door, his back straightening and a stiff smile appearing in his face. 

"Who is it?" A sharp and commanding voice rang clearly through the thick wood, and he winced slightly.

"Mother? I have something to ask you." A loud sigh answered him, and he took that as an invite to come in. Striding in, the tall male stared at the sight before him.

Victoria Faustus sat in a high backed, embossed antique Victorian chair, hands clasped firmly in front of her on an elaborate oak desk with ornate legs and front. Papers were stacked and filed neatly on her right, pens, pencils, charts and data samples were stacked on her left. Her Mac sat in front of her, closed for the moment at the entrance of her firstborn. 

"What do you want Claude? I have work to do, an important meeting in an hour, and you have school today and Alois to drop off at his middle school. Make it quick and to the point." Her voice was slightly clipped and impatient, manicured nails tapping hintingly on her laptop. 

"It's not what I want, Mother. It's what Alois wants." He said evenly, golden eyes fixated on his mother. She was quite beautiful; with piercing brown eyes, high cheekbones, a small nose, perfect complexion, and long black hair that flowed to the middle of her back that was always styled perfectly. 

"And what does Alois want, Claude? Stop playing games with me. Get to the point, young man." 

"He wants you to come to his play in three months. He has the starring role and is really proud of himself. I'm going, but he mostly wants you to come see him perform." There, it was out on the table now. 

"No." She didn't even bother to open her planning calendar. 

"What?"

"I said 'No' Claude. I simply don't have time to trifle with useless things like plays and drama clubs and the schooling of my children. You both know what I expect of you, and you should just continue towards your law degree, Claude, and let Alois do what he wants. Although, he is not going anywhere anytime soon with that drama shit. I suppose I'll have to write a note to his teachers demanding he be put in a more.. decent environment." With that, she scribbled a note and slid it across the wide desk towards Claude. He took it, crumpled it up, and threw it away. 

"No. I'm not going to break his heart by handing that to him. If you want to do that to your son go ahead, but do it in person... Mother." He replied coldly, eyes heating with anger. How dare she treat her son like this, not even bothering to go to a once a year performance with her own child as the lead. It was tasteless and it disgusted Claude. 

"How dare you insult me. Who pays for your horrendous wardrobe, Claude Faustus? Who feeds you, who talks to the teachers about the trouble you get into? Who's going to be paying for yours and Alois's college education? It's me. And the least you can do is appreciate how much work this is." Victoria snapped instantly, her own eyes flashing as she stood. "Get out of my office, Claude. We'll talk about your punishment for insolence later." 

Claude guffawed and shot upright, storming towards the door. "As if you'll remember!" He yelled back, slamming the door hard enough to make it shake on its hinges. Leaning against the wall, he shook, a hand over his eyes to block out the clear mutterings of his mothers voice through the door. 

"Useless boy."

'Useless boy...'

"He should learn his place. I should just send him to a boarding school so he'll learn some manners."

'No..' Claude bolted from the hallway. 

"Alois! Let's go. I have to get you to school." Grabbing his little brother and his brothers backpack, he hustled them out. 

"But.. Claude! I-It's an hour early!!" Alois wailed, but to avail. Claude could not be stopped. He dropped his brother off at the bus stop, not even bothering to wait with him. 

"Just go to a friends or something! I have stuff to do!" He snapped, and Alois began to cry. He ignored the prick of pain in his chest, and stalked away. 

~~~

Claude strode through the small Chinatown, hands in his pockets as he stormed through the crowded streets, occasionally going through a backstreet to get away from everything. He suddenly felt a lightening if his back pocket. Whipping around, he caught a dark black jacket with a white symbol on the back fleeing; He growled and took off after the thief, eyes narrow as Claude chased the other boy through the square and into an alleyway, dodging carts and multiple grandmas.

"Give me my damned wallet, you fucking asshole." He snapped, advancing on the boy. The other lad merely smirked. 

"Like you could." He dangled the wallet in front of Claude and then started to open it. Claude didn't wait. He threw himself onto the male, punching his face repeatedly as the male yelped in shock at the furious attack. He bloodied his fists on the boy's face, then picked him up by his shirt collar and slammed him against the concrete wall. 

"If you think I'm a wuss you're god damned wrong, you sonuvabitch." He gritted out, adrenaline pumping. Finding he enjoyed this, he started smacking the male against the wall. "If I ever fucking see you near me again I will kill you, you useless trashole." He spat, dropping the thief and picking up his discarded jacket and wallet, momentarily going through it to make sure everything was there. Turning to leave, he found the way blocked by multiple teenagers. He took a double take and then sighed. This was a gang. Damn his luck. "What do you asshats want?" He snapped anyway, pissed as hell. A tall male, obviously the gang leader, stalked forward, blade in hand.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" 

"Fuck no. Sue me why dontcha? God. All you are is a group of nitwits waltzing around thinking you're damn cool because you can rob old ladies." He sneered. Wrong move. 

Within seconds he was pinned to the ground, a switchblade hovering at his neck. The gang leader straddled him, smirking widely. 

"Really? Is that all you think we do? Gangs are rivalries, you idiot. They exist on the structure of being the best." The speaker paused, noting the sudden, hungry gleam in Claude's eyes.

"Are you the best?" The black haired male asked, eyes sharp.

"We will be. If you join. Technically we'd have to make you pass a test of honor, but.. You already did considering Triplet #2 won't be able to move for weeks without a headache." He twirled his blade in hand, watching Claude. 

"What do I get out of it?" He asked quietly. "If I do join... What do I get?"

The taller boy sat back, then looked at him with a small smile. "What all of us here are here for."

He felt himself relax suddenly. He knew what the older boy was going to say before he said it. 

"Family time."

"I'm in." He was let up immediately, then the leader offered a hand. 

"So. What's your name?"

"Faustus. Claude Faustus." He gripped the hand, finding it sturdier than expected. He shook it hard, and this earned a smile from the leader. "What's your name? And this.. 'Gangs' name?"

The boy winked and turned with a flair, his coat swishing. "Viscount Druitt Jr. at your service, Mr. Faustus. And welcome to Venom Web. Home of the lonely."


	2. Street Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I see the streets burn  
> Everytime I fall asleep  
> I'm losing all my sanity  
> I can't hide from the voice  
> that speaks inside of me.."
> 
> \- Hollywood Undead

After meeting Viscount, Claude found that his life took a turn for the better; outside of home anyways. The gang was more welcoming than he expected, and soon he began to learn not only the names of its members but their life stories and secrets as well. He thought about the group as he aled Alois to school.

The triplets, Canterbury, Thompson and Timber came from the other side of town. Their step-father was a well to-do lawyer who was never home and hated children, while their mother wanted a daughter not three boys. She let the nanny take care of them, and they in turn took care of themselves. He had been told by Canterbury that they rarely interact with anyone else socially besides the gang and their nanny. All three dressed fashionably well, had dyed purple hair which were dyed black at the tips, and Thompson wore thick glasses while the other two wore contacts. He was the nerdy one of the three and always went for the vegetables instead of sweets; the brighter colors as well. Timber and Canterbury loved the sweets but dressed in dark colors in opposition to their triplet.

Drocell was an interesting figure, slender and bright orange hair, people often mistaking him for his taller and more accented cousin Joker. Drocell carried a faint French accent, but his cousin was heavy in the accent and dressed like him. The two got along quite well under circumstances, and both liked violence and singing.

There were three others, brothers, Charles, Charles and John, but he hadn't met them yet. From what he'd heard their sister was in a wheelchair and permanently disabled. Her name was Victoria. The four lived in a high rise with their nanny while their parents worked out of country. 

One of the more interesting people was Ashe... well... Ashe and Angela. They had dissociative identity disorder, and seemed to alternate between Ashe and Angela. Angela was a protective sister, older than her brother, and little psychotic and violent. Ashe preferred tournament sword-fighting and reading to his sisters un-hinged behavior. Viscount had explained that Ashe/Angela had been adopted from a religious cult when they were 9, and it had impacted them badly. They were quite nice actually, but the gang refrained from bringing up religion around them since it was an extreme trigger.

The only other girl was Hannah, but she was traveling in China at the moment. From what he had been told, she was his age and lavender haired. Hannah came from the same situation as Claude himself, except she was close friends with the triplets and lived across the street from them. 

Then there was himself. When asked about his life he'd stated it blankly and calmly. Vincent had put an arm around his shoulder and handed him a light drink. Sniffing it, he'd downed it immediately. Vincent hadn't seemed surprised at all by this and had offered him another. The rest of the night was blurry and it hurt his brain to think about it.

Claude shook everything from his mind and focused on the task at hand: delivering Alois to school. His short blonde brother was skipping gaily ahead, paying no mind to the busy intersection in front of him. Before he knew it, the small boy was going through the street. A truck came barreling down the pavement, honking its horn but not trying to swerve. Claude cursed, dropped Alois's backpack, and threw himself into the street, yelling his brothers name. He got there just in time. Wrapping his arms around his brother, he rolled to the side of the street and hunched down as the truck roared past inches from his head. Standing up gingerly, he let go of his stricken brother and glared down at him.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" He yelled, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to calm his own shaking nerves. "You can't just dance through traffic like some stoned ballerina!!" He yelled again, staring into his brothers wide eyes. Alois promptly began to cry, and passerbys shot Claude suspicious glares. He flipped them off, and then grabbed Alois by his shoulders. "Answer me Damnit. Why didn't you fucking look?" Alois sniffled and looked at him ashamedly.

"I didn't think about it. I'm sorry Claude.. I didn't mean to, I promise it won't happen again.." The blonde held up a small mutt in his grasp, and Clause made an angry sound and picked it from his hands.

"You almost got us both killed for a fucking DOG?!" It wasn't that he didn't like dogs, but the fact that Alois had put the stupid dog over his own safety irritated the crap out of him. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through Alois's soft hair. "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have yelled. I was just worried as fuck about your safety. Dont do it again please." He went back and gathered the fallen backpack and then met his brother on the sidewalk. "You're late now.. Fuck. Mom is gonna kill us." He handed the puppy to Alois and they walked the rest of the way in silence, interrupted only by the whines of the puppy and Alois's delighted sounds. When they reached the school he exchanged the backpack for the puppy.

"Claude... Please can I keep it?" Claude sighed; he'd known this was going to be asked. Wordlessly, he shrugged noncommittally and then shooed him into the building. Walking away, he sighed again and stared at the dog. How the hell was he supposed to get this thing into his house with his mothers approval? He groaned and pulled out his phone. Druitt picked up instantly.

"Whats up? The meeting starts soon, where are you?"

"Hey. Viscount. I gotta go to the pound."

"The pound? Why the hell are you going there?"

"Long story short my brother almost got us killed and now I'm holding a mutt."

"Ooohhhhh. You dont want to go alone do you? No worries. Me and the group will meet ya there in a jiffy." the phone clicked off and Claude shrugged. He wasn't used to being accompanied by people who wanted his company. This was a nice change. He tucked the mongrel inside his jacket and headed for the tran, hopping on and riding it the few blocks down to the pound. He was a bit surprised to see the gang there, lounging around the entrance and on the steps. Two motorcycles were parked by them and a small electric car was there as well. The car had to be Druitts and the motorcycles belonged to the triplets. Thompson was still recovering from Claudes vicious beating, so he couldn't make it. He pulled the squirming animal out of his coat and handed it to Canterbury.

"This isn't a mongrel.. This is a pure bred Great Dane pup." Claude shrugged at the triplets diagnosis and took the puppy back.

"Its an ugly ass motherfucker to me. Alois wants it, so I'm gonna make sure he gets it. But I have no clue how to register that shitty animal." Druitt's eyes grew wide and he smiled.

"I'll do it then! My uncle has hounds on his estate and he's given me a few. I'll go in and register him for you." He grabbed the puppy and bolted for the door, eagerness evident in his steps. Claude chuckled a bit and sat on the concrete steps.

"He seems excited. What's with that?"

Drocell spoke up. "His uncle died a few months ago, and his father got rid of all his dogs but two. He'll love you forever if you let him train it." Claude took in this new information, and then nodded. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Alois and one to his mother.

"He'll get to meet Alois then. Hopefully Alois's teachers won't notice the difference between my handwriting and his.." He pondered aloud. Drocell looked at him curiously until he elaborated. "I'll set up a time that Alois can train his pup with Vincent and I'll do his homework, and mother will believe he's being tutored." Drocell smiled a bit and looked away.

"You really care about your brother don't you?" Claude spluttered but was cut off by Joker. "Its nice to see a sibling care about another. I hope he knows how good of a brother you are." At that point in time, Druitt came out, an excited pup scampering after him with a purple leash and collar.

"All done! Lets go do our meeting and then go to Petsmart."

~~

"There is no way in hell that we are keeping such a disgusting creature in this house. Get rid of it!" Claude winced at his mothers voice, his hands clutching the pup to his chest.

"Fuck you! I can keep a fucking dog if I want to! Besides, Alois can look after it when I'm not here! You don't have to do shit. It's not like you're ever around enough to be bothered by it." He snapped back. Victoria moved quickly, back handing her eldest with a hand that held a paper opener. Claude felt his cheekbone to his jaw split open, and blood dripped down down his jawbone.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again young man. And fine. Keep the mongrel. But if I ever see it without you or your irresponsible brother around I will throw it out." She dismissed him then, glaring until he scampered out. Good thing Alois would never know about this. He'd be heartbroken if he did find out. Claude let the puppy down and then went to stop the bleeding. He ran into Alois, who just got back from school.

"Oh my god you're bleeding what happened?!" The blonde schreeched. Claude groaned.

"I got in a fight okay? Some asshole mouthed off and asked to get their butt kicked. Go wash up and grab your homework while I start dinner." He turned to go into the kitchen and listened to Alois walk to his room. "Also.. Bring that ugly creature with you. You gotta feed it dinner." He couldn't stop the smirk that crawled onto his features when he heard an excited squeal rip itself out of Alois as he then dashed down the hallway and ran into his room. The tall male sighed and headed for the fridge. The main problem at hand was what the hell was he supposed to feed it?


End file.
